Various types and configurations of exercise devices have been developed to provide the user with an aerobic workout. Such devices include, for example, treadmills, stepping machines, cycling devices, rowing devices, etc. However, an exercise device has not been developed which provides a realistic simulation of the activity of jumping rope. Additionally, exercise devices for use in association with activities involving walking, running or jumping do not include features that provide for real-time feedback to verify the user's performance of selected parameters, such as, for example, features that provide accurate vertical position verification feedback. Moreover, exercise devices have not been developed which accurately measure and evaluate parameters associated with the vertical jumping ability of the user.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved exercise device. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.